polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazakhbrick
Kazakhbrick is a Great Kebab country in Central Asia. Kazakhstan sometimes lets Russia and other former Soviet state members to use his lawn for launching rockets into space and into anybody the launcher wants removed. Since he is a brick, he requires the help of Kyrgyzstanball, Tajikistanball, Turkmenistanball, and Uzbekistanball as wheels to be able to move. He hopes to be part of BRICS. Why? Because Kazakhstan can into BRICKS! History Kazakh Khanatebrick was the ancestor of Kazakhbrick. Kazakbrick was then part of Russian Empireball and was called Kirgyz. During Soviet times he was a republic of Soviet Unionball. When Soviet broke he was poor but then he got oil monies and into launching spaceships. Then UKball created Boratbrick. He annoyed Kazakbrick so much that he made a media campaign for the world to see him as he really is. But Boratbrick called it "propaganda", even blaming the doubly-landlocked, or in his terms, "evil nitwits of Uzbekistan" on it. Now Kazakbrick is using oil monies to hunt Boratbrick down and bring him to a court of justice. Friends * Mongoliaball- Has an embassy in Astanabrick and a Consulate General in Almaty. Kazakhbrick has an embassy in Ulaanbaatarball. * Turkeyball- He is my Brother * Russiaball- He is my great friend * Uzbekball- He is my smelly brother with the bomb in the middle of their brain * Turkmenistanball- He is my insane brother * Tajikistanball- He is my persian friend Why Kazakhbrick is a Brick When Polandball (meme) originated on website Krautchan, while the moderators of the board were looking to adopt countryballs as the official markers of user's national backgrounds, Kazakhstan's flag was notably wider than the remaining countries. The admins then decided to simply preserve Kazakhstan as its rectangular form, adopting the term "Kazakhbrick" to refer to it. An in-universe explanation for it is that the Kazakh government moved the capital city status from Almatybrick to Astanabrick in the late '90s, therefore many constructions are started in Astana, and Kazakhstan needed so many bricks for it. And that's how he's the only country to be a BRICK! GODDAMMIT FREAKING ISIS! Borat Sagdiyev smeared the image of Kazakstan! Gallery Reddit comics 712a8846746700eced3f01edf5afa99ab6e60391f8f1d69534a5c105518590d9 1.jpg Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg Reddit_Chrome87_Kazakhstan_can_into_movement.png|Kazakhstan can into movement (Chrome87). Reddit_R3dm34t_BRIC(K)S.png|BRIC(K)S (R3dm34t). Reddit_legitprivilege_Weapons_that_start_with_K.png|Weapons that start with "K" (legitprivilege). Space Program.jpg|Stans can into space. Kiribati's adventure.jpg Borat is best movie.jpg Nukeeverythin.png because.jpg Uzbek.png nukeeverythin.png Team Russia.png Uzbek&Kazakh.png Borat is best movie.jpg 1005622 402136469903561 563735529 n.png Russia&Kazakh.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png 'wT5dlRc.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 2zYuDBH.png Ifg7T0M.png 'w5bXUJi.png VoNkUek.png MuGPEAM.png 3AUtIho.png The Kazakhbrick relations.jpe History of Europe.png Links *Facebook page }} Category:Kebab Category:Asia Category:Non-ball Shaped. Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Islamball Category:Central Asia Category:Democracy Haters Category:Burger Removers Category:HUE Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Former kebab removers Category:Neutral Category:Russia Category:Mongoloid Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Eurasian Union Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Ə users Category:Kazakhstan Category:Transcontinental Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Joseph Stalin Category:South Koreaball Category:Soviet Category:Russian Category:Russiaball Category:Neutrality Category:Middle Asian Category:Middle Asiaball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kazakh Category:Kaz Category:Koreaball Category:Ching Chong Category:Homosex Removers Category:Dictatorship Category:Stans Category:Former burger remover Category:Former dictatorship Category:Democracy lover Category:Independent Category:Nomads Category:Altaic Category:Launchpad Category:Kazakh Speaking Countryball Category:Relevant Category:Peace lovers Category:Landlocked Category:Turkic Category:BRICS Category:Stronk Category:Former Soviet Category:Kebab lover Category:Muslim lovers